The present invention relates to a fuel injector.
A fuel injector is described in European Published Patent Application No. 0 826 107, where an adjustment sleeve is introduced into a central opening of fuel injector, in order to calibrate the fuel flow. The fuel injector is designed as a so-called bottom-feed fuel injector, the adjustment sleeve being situated in a second, top-feed fuel inlet of the fuel injector, and the initial spring tension of a restoring spring being able to be calibrated for both supply options, in the same procedure.
A disadvantage of the adjustment sleeve described in European Published Patent Application No. 0 826 107 is the risk of damaging the interior of the valve during the installation of the adjustment sleeve, and the risk of subsequent malfunctioning of the fuel injector as a result of leaks or the deposition of abraded or splintered-off shavings. Damage may be caused by the adjustment sleeve itself, but it may also be caused by the tool used for installing the adjustment sleeve.
The fuel injector of the present invention has an opening in the adjustment sleeve that keeps the force required for pressing the adjustment sleeve into the opening of the fuel injector constant.
The introduction of two cutouts offset 120xc2x0 from each other may allow the pinching action of the adjustment sleeve to be extended to a larger wall region.
The design the adjustment sleeve may be symmetrical, using one cutout on each end, since this allows the production step of aligning the adjustment sleeve prior to installation to be eliminated.
In addition, the cutouts may be formed in the shape of a rectangle, up to the angle, and may thus be introduced into the adjustment sleeve in a simple manner.
In the region of the cutouts, the adjustment sleeve may have beveled axial edges, which may prevent damage in the valve interior during assembly.